Best Friends 4 life
by vampgal19
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were in diapers. They both love each other but won’t come out. What happens when Bella finds herself in an abusive relationship? All human. Jacob lovers beware.
1. prologue

Chapter 1:

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Prologue:**

**A/n: while reading a story I have no idea but something popped into my head out of nowhere and well im going with it I don't even have a name for it yet lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were in diapers. They both love each other but won't come out. What happens when Bella finds herself in an abusive relationship? All human. Jacob lovers beware.**

**BPOV:**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am 17 years old and a junior at Forks high school. Also I am in love with my best friend Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. We have been best friends since we were in diapers.

Ever since we started middle school I have been in love with him. The only people that know are my two best friends Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, we all call her Alice because she hates her first name and Rosalie Lillian Hale, we call her rose for short. Alice is Edward's twin sister and is dating Jasper Whitlock Hale who is Rosalie's twin brother. Rose is dating my big goof of a brother Emmet McCarthy Swan. Rose, Jasper and Emmett are all seniors.

I'm going out with this guy named Jacob Black; he is my dad's best friend's son who is the same age as me, Alice and Edward. We have been dating for about a year only because Edward jealous because he was dating the slut Tanya Denali who cheated on him with Eric Yorkie.

Alice, Rose, and I got her back by shaving one side of her hair and than tie dieing the other side of her hair. Than took all her new clothes and shredded them and replaced them with baggy clothes that are a puke green color. We also took her credit cards and had them all canceled so she could not buy new ones for awhile.

I know its wrong to stay with Jacob but I just can't leave him because he won't let me. I have tried but it ended badly.

**Okay please don't shoot me I just wanna know how it is before I continue. **

**Review please and tell me wat u think.**


	2. flashbackdirty little secret

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Flashback/Dirty little secret **

**A/n: okay so here is chapter 2 this will be a little intense but whatever**

**Thanks 2 all that reviewed the last chapter u all get pie!!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight and all the lovely characters in it!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: umm no u don't!**

**Me: fine but I shall own it and the would in time mwhahahahahahahahaha Cough cough**

BPOV:

I remember that day so well. It was the day we found out that Tanya cheated on Edward. It was also the day Jacob showed his true colors.

_--Flashback—_

_The final bell just rang and I was heading to my truck when I noticed a small crowd forming, and yelling. _

"_HOW COULD YOU?!" Oh god. I know that voice._

_I quickly make my way over to the small crowd and push people aside so I could get in._

_When I make it to the front I see Rosalie looking pissed off and Tanya slowly backing away from her. Great. Now what._

"_Rosalie, calm down. What's wrong?" I ask her when I get up to her. _

_She doesn't look at me but keeps glaring at Tanya when she answers me. _

"_This slut over here was making out with Eric Yorkie!" she says. _

"_I WAS NOT!" Tanya screamed at her._

"_Whatever I saw you along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward!" Rosalie said back. As soon as I heard Edward's name I looked around the parking lot for him. I finally spotted him next to his car with others. The look on his face made my heart break._

_Without even realizing it I was on top of Tanya punching and pulling whatever ever I could. The only thing I could think about was how she could do this to Edward who was nothing but a sweet gentleman, he did not deserve this. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt strong arms around my waist and pull me off a screaming/crying Tanya who was on the ground all bloody. I look up and saw that is was my big brother Emmett._

_I pulled me all the way to the Volvo where everyone else was. I finally calmed down enough to stop thrashing against him._

"_Damn sis, who knew you, could fight like that!" Emmett boomed._

"_Yea Bells that was pretty intense." Jasper said._

"_Bella you totally kicked her but!" Exclaimed Rose_

"_Wow Bella that was totally awesome!!" Alice chimed in._

_The only person who didn't say anything was Edward. I looked up at him to see his expression. He looked totally shocked, and I think I see admiration? _

"_Edward?" I call him softly. He looked up at me. "How are you?" I ask him._

"_I think I feel relived? To tell you the truth I'm glad I'm not dating her anymore." He said nonchalantly. _

_I looked up at him jaw-dropped and shock. Along with everyone else._

"_What?" He asks._

_That's when I realize that I needed to break-up with Jacob because I don't feel anything for him anymore._

"_Hey, I have to go and see Jacob. I'll catch you guys later." I say getting up._

_I glance back at Edward to see his expression just became sad. Huh, I wonder why?_

_I get in my truck and turn the key. It roars to life and I pull out of the parking space and wave good bye one last time to my friends and turn out of the school._

* * *

_I finally pull up to Jake's little house and see his Rabbit in the driveway. I park next to him and get out of the truck. I walk up to the front door and knock. I wait a few seconds and see a tried looking Jacob open the door. When he sees it's me he smiles and leans in to kiss me._

_I pull away and say "Jake we need to talk." _

"_Okay, come on in." He steps aside and I walk in. I look around and sees that Billy is not here._

"_Where is Billy?" I ask him sitting on his couch._

"_With Harry Clearwater fishing." He says while joining me on the couch._

_We sit in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds when Jake finally says something._

"_So you said you wanted to talk?" He brings up._

"_Yea, um… I don't think we are working out and I think we should umm… break up." I say finally._

"_WHAT?!" He gets up._

"_J-Jacob I just don't think of you as a boyfriend but more like a b-brother." I stutter a little._

_He pulls me up and slams me against the wall and wraps his right had around my neck while he slaps me with his left._

"_THE HELL YOU BREAK-UP WITH ME!!" He screams at me anger written all over his face and in his voice._

"_J-J-Jake I-I-I can't b-breath" I mange to choke out. He lets go and I fall to the ground._

"_WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP!!" He screams at me. He starts to kick me in my stomach. He picks me up and throws me against the wall._

"_O-okay Jake w-we a-aren't breaking up I'm s-so-sorry" I mange to say while sobbing._

"_Good," He calms down a little. "now get up and get out of my face. I will see you tomorrow." He orders me._

_I get up and walk to the door. Once I have the door open Jacob calls back to me._

"_If you know what's best for you, you will NOT tell anyone what happened. Got it." He shouts._

_I just nod, not able to speak and rest to my truck and get in. once I'm in I start the truck and pull out of their and sped out of their like a bat out of hell._

_Once I get to my house I run to my room and lock my door as I fall down sobbing._

_--End of Flashback—_

That was the day the abuse started. I have to have a lot of make-up just to hide his marks. I kept my promise, I have not told anyone my dirty little secret. A part of me keeps hoping someone will figure it out and get me out of their because god knows I'm sacred to death. But the other part hopes that no one figures it out because I can't have anyone get hurt because of me.

**okay so how was it?? reveiw and you get a cookie!!**

**so me and my friend watched _Across the Universe _and i was good but we kinda decide that it was movie u should watch while being high lol yea so that means i get to see _TWILIGHT _woot woot lol**


	3. What Would You Do?

BPOV:

_**What Would You Do?**_

**A/n: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry I have not updated in like ages here is you long over do chap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**Read/ listen to this song it is a great song!!**

**What Would You do**

**By: City High**

Boys and girls wanna hear a true story  
Saturday night I was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About five or six strippers trying to work for a buck  
Then I took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Loni she went to junior high with me  
Said why you up in there dancing for cash  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
She said

What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life

Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
That's no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said everyday I wake up hoping to die  
She said nigga I know about pain 'cause  
Me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I done been through more she  
You can't even relate at

What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life

Then she said  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
What would you do if?  
'Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
What would you do if?  
Girl I know if my mother could do it baby you can do it!

What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life  
But for me this is what I call life

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was awoken from the best dream by my stupid alarm clock. Grr whoever invented these things should be shot in the foot.

I got up and went to my bathroom to see my face looks like crap. I put on the make up to cover all my bruises and marks. I go and out on my baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt and grabbed my favorite hoody and pulled it over so no one can see the marks and bruises on my arm. I know I'm going to hear it from Alice but I don't care and she can just shove up her ass. Wow I'm in a bad mood today.

I walk down stairs to see something that makes me want to go run and hide.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to pick you up babe." Jacob says.

"But I normally ride with my Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett." I reply.

"Yea, and I want to talk to you about that." He says in a cold hard voice.

"Okay fine." I give in knowing if I fight he will just punish me even worse.

We walk outside to his Rabbit and I see Edward and everyone else waiting for me in the Volvo. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm going to ride with Jacob to school today, I'll see you all later." I turn around and walk away before they can say anything.

I get in the car and Jacob pulls out and drives toward the school. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"So Jake what did you want to talk to me about?" I finally ask after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I don't want you to hang out with the Cullen's and Hale's anymore." He says nonchalantly. I'm speechless he can't be serious.

"You can't be serious?" I say "We have been best friends forever, I can't just blow that away!" I exclaim.

"I don't care!" He yells. Were at the school now and I can see my friends at the Volvo waiting for me. "You will not hangout with them and that's final!" He exclaims and gets out of the car leaving me dumbfounded. How can he do this to me? Out of all the beatings and shit I got, how cold he make me give up my friends?

I finally get out of the car and run to my first period class ignoring the shouts from my friends. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I guess I will just ignore them and hopefully they can just leave me alone.

It's lunch and instead of getting anything I just sit at Jakes table instead of my normal table with my friends. I glance over their and see that they look confused and a little hurt that I'm not sitting with them.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Today has been really weird. Bella has been ignoring us all day and now she is not sitting with us at lunch.

"Does anyone know what's up with Bella?" I ask. They all shake their head no.

"I bet it has something to do with Jacob," Alice says, "you know she has been acting weird ever since they started going out, she's always jumpy now." She finished.

"You don't think he's hitting her do you?" I ask a little outrage that someone would hurt Bella.

"I don't think so he doesn't seem the violent type." Jasper says trying to reassure us. I know that's not true because Jacob has always had a bit of a temper.

"Alice, Rose I think you should take her out shopping and try to see if she has any bruises that you can see." I tell them just incase he is abusing her.

"Okay!" Alice exclaims cause she gets to go shopping. Rose nods her head in agreement.

I swear if the dog is hurting my Bella he will wish he was never born. I have always loved Bella and when I was going out with Tanya it was only to get her jealous but than she went out with Jacob. The only people who know I'm in love with her is Emmett and Jasper.

I'm going to try and talk to Bella after school. I can't lose, I just can't.

**A/n: okay there it is I know I'm evil but I'm having some writers block here so yea. **

**I will update soon**

**P.S**

**I know that this may seem dumb but I honestly have no idea what AU means… if some1 could tell me what it means I will very much appreciate it cause it is drivin me crazy.**


	4. Damage

Damage:

_**Damage: **_

**A/n: here is chapter 4 enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: she does not own twilight**

**Me: no but I own you mwhahahahaha**

**Bella: umm no u don't cause I own him**

**Me: Pouts fine I don't own twilight or Edward**

**Bella: there you go**

**Me: sticks tongue out**

**Damage by: Plumb**

Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've ever know  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've  
taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've  
taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

**BPOV:**

After school I was waiting for Jacob by his car when Alice and Rose walk up to me.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Rose say walking over to give me a hug.

"Hey." I mumble knowing now's the time when I have to lose my friends.

"Me and Rose are going shopping and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" Alice says.

"No, now leave me alone." I reply harshly. The look of hurt and confusion on their faces made me want to break down and tell them everything.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Nothing I just don't want to talk to you guys anymore and would love it if you could all just leave me alone." I say more harshly and louder. Great, now the boys are coming over.

"Bella what has gotten in to you?" Rose says disbelieve coloring her tone.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" I shout. "Fine, Alice I hate shopping and your stupid little makeovers and you are way too bouncy and annoying. Rose you are too much of a pigheaded selfish bitch to really wanna be friends with." I finish seeing Jacob getting in the car waiting for me with a stupid little smug smile on his face.

Alice looks like she's about to cry and Rose I can tell is about to punch. I just get in the stupid car knowing that if I stayed and saw Alice cry then I would tell them everything.

"Very good Bella." Jacob said patting my leg. I just turn my head so I'm looking out the window.

**EPOV:**

I was walking to the parking lot to with Jasper and Emmett and I see Bella at Jacob's car with Rose and Alice talking to her probably asking to go shopping for the plan. We decide to head over their.

"Nothing I just don't want to talk to you guys anymore and would love it if you could all just leave me alone." Bella said.

"Bella what has gotten in to you?" Rose says disbelieve coloring her tone.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" She shouts. "Fine, Alice I hate shopping and your stupid little makeovers and you are way too bouncy and annoying. Rose you are too much of a pigheaded selfish bitch to really wanna be friends with." She finished saying. I can't believe she just said that. She got in the car and Jacob drove off.

Alice bust into tears and Rose looks like she wants to kill someone.

"What just happened?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know we were just going along with the plan when she says all this crap and left." Rose said.

"I can't believe she said that." Alice cried.

"Well she did." Rose snapped and stormed over to the Volvo. Emmett following.

"Come on Alice." Jasper said pulling Alice along to the Volvo as well.

I things won't ever be the same. What has gotten into Bella to make her say all those things? I know she doesn't really mean any of it she loves Alice and Rose like he own sisters. I will do what ever it takes to get Bella back and find out the truth.

**BOPV:**

I walk up to my room after Jake dropped me off and lock me door turning on the radio when **Damage by: Plumb **comeson and I realize that it describes my life perfectly.

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've ever know  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know _

**I'm so damaged**

_  
I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
and I need for you to know_

**I'm so alone****I can't take back the things I said**_  
taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've  
taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

**I need to feel them near me but I can't**

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

**No one knows and I can never heal**

There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

**They will never forgive me for what I said.**

I turn the radio up louder to drown out my sobs.

**There you go it kinda sucked but whatever I thought that the song was perfect 4 this chapter!!**

**4 those of you who do not know I'm going 2 the Breaking Dawn midnight release party and I cant flippin wait lol I might even make a twilight shirt!!**

**Remember reviews make me up date faster!!**


	5. I'm okay

_**Chapter 5:**_

**A/n: srry 4 the wait but I have been in a brain freeze wit my stories I no how I want them to end its just getting to that part that is hard… **

**I saw the **_**Dark Knight**_** and let me just say this heath ledger went out with a bang!! He was awesome I tried so hard not to cry… In case no one knew that's why he died!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the awesome story of twilight****.**

**I'm Okay**

**By: ****Christina Aguilera**

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home_  
_In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK

**BPOV:**

When I woke up this morning I got ready for school by putting on my black _My Chemical Romance_ long sleeved shirt and black ripped skinny jeans with my black skull converses. I put on my make-up to cover my buseis and marks by wearing coverup and heavy eyliner and mascara.

I walked down stairs and saw Emmett at the kitchen table staring at his food. I walk in the kitchen not saying any thing and grab a pop tart. He looks up from his fruit loops and gives me this pain sadden look than returns to looking at his fruit loops.

The beep of a horn gets Emmett's attention and he gets up to put his bowl in the sink not even looking at me and walks out the door. It hurts to know that my own brother can barely look at me. I can't blame him, I'm disgusted with myself for the both of us.

I walk out side waiting for Jake to pick me up. I wait for about 10 minutes and realize that I only have about 5 minutes to get to school and it will take me about 15 to get there. I figure Jake is not picking me up so I walk to the school. It's a good thing that it's sunny out and not rainy. As soon as that thought passes my head it starts to pour.

By the time I get to school I'm soaking wet, at least I'm on time.

It has been a long day I kept getting glares from all my old friends. When I walk up into the Cafeteria I see Jake with his friends laughing and playing around. I decide I don't even want to talk to him right now so I go over to a table in the corner of the Cafe and sit down with no lunch because I'm not hungry.

I feel a stare on my back and turn around and to Jake glaring at me. Shit I'm going to get it now. But I really don't care anymore because I have no friends and my own brother can't even look at me.

After school Jake grabs my arm and shoves me into his car. He has his pissed off look on and I know I'm in trouble.

He gets in a slams his door and speeding out of the school parking lot.

It's deadly quiet in the car and I'm scared that Jake is going to do something more that just hit me, by the look in his eyes. When he stops the car at my house-no one his home- he turns and looks at me. The next thing I know my hand is up to my cheek covering it while it stings. I realized he slapped me.

"What the hell was that?" He screams at me.

"What are you talking about?" I reply totally confused.

"Don't give me that. Why were you not sitting with me at lunch?" By this time we were in my living room.

"I needed to think about things and clear my mind." I tell him. "And where the hell were you this morning? I had to walk all the way to school in the rain." I yell the lat part.

Shit no I'm in for it. It looks like he might pop a vain in his eye he looks so mad.

Than all the sudden I'm on the floor being kicked repeatedly in the gut. And the worse thing is, he's were freakin boots.

He pulls me up by my hair and slams me against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME, YOU WORHTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouts. He picks me up again only to slam me once more into the wall. With one more kick to the gut he stalks out the door and slams it.

I crawl up the stairs and into my room. Once I shut the door I pull my self up onto the bed and drift off into unconsciousness.

My last thought was, _I can't live like this anymore._

­­--**was gonna stop here but decide not to--**

**EPOV:**

Today was really bad. No one was talking, Alice was usually quiet and Rose was just glaring at nothing. Bella was soaking wet when she walked into school and she was sitting by herself at lunch. I know something is going on with Bella and I'm going to find out.

I was walking out to my Volvo when I saw Jake grab Bella really tight and her looking really terrified and then he just basically threw her into the car and than sped out of the school. That was weird.

I went to the Volvo and decided that this weekend that I'm getting answers on way or another.

**A/n: there u go. What did Bella mean when she said she can't live like this anymore?? There is only on way to find out and that is to REVIEW!!**

**I have a POLL for my next story.**


	6. last resort

Chapter 6:

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Last Resort**

**A/n: ****okay so I have not updated in awhile but I got my first job so now I'm a lil busy wit that so yeah… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**BPOV:**

I woke up knowing that I can't and will not live like this any more.

I walk down stairs and I see a note on the table.

_Bella,_

_I had to go to the station early and Emmett is at the Cullen's._

_See ya later_

_Love ya, _

_Dad._

Short and simple just like Charlie.

I decide that now is the perfect time to do it. No one is home to stop me.

I grab a knife and head upstairs to the bathroom. I open up the medicine cabinet and pull out the sleeping pills, and a glass of water. I walk in to my room and take a piece of paper and pen a write a note to my family.

_Dear who ever finds me,_

_I'm so sorry but this was my last resort it was this or keep living my personal hell._

_I have been lying to all of you. Jacob has been abusing me for the past year and I can't live like this anymore because the ones I love no longer love me or cares about me._

_Dad- I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I will give mom your love if I end up in heaven._

_Emmett- I love you so much, you have been the best big brother I could ever ask for._

_Jasper- I know that we are not related but I still think of you as a brother and love you like one. Please take care of Alice for me and every one else for me._

_Rose- I lied to you. __Rose you are not a pigheaded selfish bitch and you are a great friend and I'm so lucky to have met you. I love you like a sister and I need you to take care of Emmett for me._

_Alice- I also lied to you I love you and the only reason why I said the things that I said was because Jake made me he threaten you and every one else I had to keep you safe. Please stay strong and don't give up on you dreams and keep shopping please._

_Edward- I have to tell you something and I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way but I am in love with you, I have been since middle school. I hope you can forgive me and I love you so much._

_I love every one of you I just hope that you all can forgive me. I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I turn on my radio and I have **Last Resort by: Papa Roach** put on repeat. And blast it.

I take the pills and swallow all if them.

(Listen to song while reading.)

**Cut my life into pieces **lost all my friends**  
This is my last resort **my life is hell **  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my own breathing**

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding 

Does any care?**  
**

**Would it be wrong  
Would it be right **

**If I took my life tonight **

Would it be wrong or would I be helping everyone by leaving?

**  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide**

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine 

No one can tell me I'm fine

**  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late**  
****And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils**

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine 

Nothing is fine, nothing is alright any more

**  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
**

I do nothing but cry anymore

**  
I can't go on living this way  
**

I can't live like this anymore

**  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
**

I'm committing suicide

**  
'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying**

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright 

Can't live like this anymore.

I remember this picture on how to cut you wrist. Down the road not across the street.

I take the blade to my right hand and cut down than I take the blade to my left wrist and cut down like I did with the right.

I watch the blood fall down and think: _this is it, I will finally be free._

The last thing I see before I fall into unconsciousness was two emerald eyes.

--**was gonna stop here but I'm not**--

**EPOV:**

Emmett forgot his cell phone so I'm driving him back, and I'm finally going to comfort Bella about what is going on.

We pull up to the house and get out. We walk out and here **Papa Roach** blaring from Bella's room. We both look at each other knowing that Bella does not listen to **Papa Roach** that much. He walks into the kitchen to look for his phone but I walk up to Bella's room to talk to her.

When I walk in the sight makes me want to scream. Bella is laying on her bed with bloody wrist and an empty bottle of sleeping pills on her bed. I run to her just in time to see her brown eyes close.

"EMMETT!" I yell down to him. I grab her blanket and try to stop the bleeding.

Emmett walks in and runs over to me.

"What the hell?" He screams. He calls 911 and tells me there on there way.

"Come one Bella stay with me please." I say. Emmett grabs a piece of paper from her desk and reads it. I look at him and his whole face literally pales. I grab the paper from and reads it.

_Dear who ever finds me,_

_I'm so sorry but this was my last resort it was this or keep living my personal hell._

_I have been lying to all of you. Jacob has been abusing me for the past year and I can't live like this anymore because the ones I love no longer love me or cares about me._

_Dad- I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I will give mom your love if I end up in heaven._

_Emmett- I love you so much, you have been the best big brother I could ever ask for._

_Jasper- I know that we are not related but I still think of you as a brother and love you like one. Please take care of Alice for me and every one else for me._

_Rose- I lied to you. __Rose you are not a pigheaded selfish bitch and you are a great friend and I'm so lucky to have met you. I love you like a sister and I need you to take care of Emmett for me._

_Alice- I also lied to you I love you and the only reason why I said the things that I said was because Jake made me he threaten you and every one else I had to keep you safe. Please stay strong and don't give up on you dreams and keep shopping please._

_Edward- I have to tell you something and I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way but I am in love with you, I have been since middle school. I hope you can forgive me and I love you so much._

_I love every one of you I just hope that you all can forgive me. I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I can't believe I was right. Jacob Black is going to pay. But what surprises me the most is that most is that she loves me too.

**No flames please I will not kill Bella trust me. The truth is out.**

**I picked last resort because it seemed so awesome for this chapter.**

**Please review!!**

**Remember I have a POLL and if you have not voted please vote!!**


	7. i will fix this

_**Chapter 7:**_

**a/n: I'm so sorry I have not updated in like forever but I have work and school is so hectic lately I'm trying to get it up as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!! **

**EPOV:**

I sit in the waiting room with Emmett waiting on the doctors to tell us what is happening.

Charlie is on his way not knowing why his only daughter is in the hospital. Alice, Rose, Jasper are coming with Esme since Carlisle is in with Bella.

"After what she said to us why the hell are we here?" I heard someone speak. I look up to see Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme in front of us. I could she that Rose is angry but I know deep down that she's really worried about her best friend.

"She attempt suicide." Emmett spoke up in a weak and strangled voice. I heard collected gasp from everyone. I looked up to see Esme and Alice with the most shocked expression and tears threatening to come out.

"Why?" Jasper asked trying to be calm.

All I could do was hand them Bella's suicide note. I watched as Jasper read the letter first and his face goes completely angry. Esme's expression is furious and sad knowing that she could lose one of her daughters. Alice took the paper from Esme looks absolutely heartbroken and breaks down in to tears. Rose is last to read the letter and looks angry, sad, and… guilty? I think it is.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL?" A booming voice shouted.

I looked up to see a panting Charlie walking toward us with red eyes. I watched as Emmett went right up to his dad and hug him as tight as he can. Rose hands Charlie the letter.

Once he finishes the letter I watched as his face went to pale to redish/pupleish and his hands bunched into fists.

"I'll kill that sun of biscuit eater!" Charlie exclaimed grabbing his walkie talkie and telling his partner or someone to go and pick up Jacob Black.

Everyone then sat down and we all waited for some new on Bella. All of a sudden at the same time everyone broke out into sobs.

We were crying over the possible lost of friend, sister, daughter and lover.

"Bella is strong and she will make it!" I said confidently. "She has to" I choked out.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I look up to see Esme. I wrap me arms around her and sob into her chest.

**APOV:**

I can't believe that Bella attempt suicide and Jacob abused her. We had our suspicion that there was something wrong and to know that we were right I don't even know. I can't lose my best friend –slash- sister. Plus Edward knows now that Bella loves him. Please god let her be okay.

**EMPOV:**

My baby sister. Why? She did nothing wrong, she does not deserve this. I swear I will kill Jacob Black. He will pay for what he did and all the pain he has caused my family.

**JPOV:  
**

What did Bella do to deserve this torture? She was the most kindest person ever and than this dog had to go and beat the shit out of her till she has know one to turn to and kill herself. The world is screwed up.

**RPOV:**

I feel so guilty. I should have never believed that Bella would actually say those things with a reason, she's too sweet for that. I knew something was wrong but I chose to be ignorant and throw glares at her when ever I could. God I am a bitch.

**  
ESPOV:  
**

Bella should not be going threw this. She's the sweetest girl and has the most kindest heart anyone could ever have. This Jacob Black kid will pay dearly and deeply for everything that he ever did.

**  
CPOV:**

My baby girl is dying and I can't do anything. I feel so helpless knowing that she may not survive. I will not bury my kid, my kid will bury me. (**A/n got that form John Q. great movie**)

**EPOV:**

This is my entire fault if only I could have been there for her and confront her earlier this may not have happened.

All a sudden **Fix You by: Coldplay **came on.

**(Listen to song while reading this part)****When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**no one can ever replace Bella and no one will

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace

**  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? **she could die

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

If she makes it I will fix herI love her so much I can't ever let it go**  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

I promise to fix her

**  
Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I**I will fix Bella if its the last thing I do.

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

When the song is over I realize that song describes us.

"Guy's?" I look up to see Carlisle coming out of the emergency room.

We all ran up to him and asked at the same time "How is She?"

He looks at us with a sad face and says the words I never wanted to hear.

--**Very Very tempted to leave here but I couldn't**--

"She's in a Coma" he said.

**There you go the next chap.**

**I found an interesting fact today: my cats teacher or homeroom teacher went to and graduated with Stephanie Meyer. Yeah that's so cool lol k done.**

**DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE A POLL AND IF YOU HAVE NOT VOTED I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE WILL BE UP THERE TILL I'M DON'T WITH 'BEST FIRNEDS 4 LIFE' OR 'THE LOVE I LEFT BEHIND'!!**

**PLEASE DON'T 4GET 3 REVIEW!!**


	8. Bring me to life

Chapter 8:

_**Chapter 8:**_

**A/n: okay so here is the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: me no owny Twilight**

**EPOV:**

It has been five months since Bella has been in a coma. The only time I leave is when I go to school or when they literally throw me out. When I am at school or at home I'm a zombie I hardly eat or sleep. I barely talk to anyone.

Jacob is in jail and their will be a trial when or if Bella wakes up. That's bastard will par for what he has done to Bella.

The whole family is different with out Bella.

Alice doesn't shop any more and is not her usual bouncy hyper self.

Jasper is always gloomy and doesn't read anymore.

Emmett never jokes and is always serious.

Rose doesn't work on cars anymore and feeling so guilty.

Esme is always sad having to watch her kids being miserable and having one in a coma.

Carlisle is always at work checking on Bella.

Charlie is always at work, apparently he cant be home knowing Bella is not there anymore.

I have not played my piano or listened to any of my songs, they remind me to much of _her._

I'm sitting in a chair next to her bed when I hear the door open and Carlisle walks in.

"Edward, she's not changing. I would give her about a month maybe less." He told me sadly.

"NO!" I yell.

"I'm so sorry son." He says and walks out of the room.

I start sobbing. _I can't lose her, I love her._

"Bella I know you may not be able to hear me but I need you to wake up honey. Everyone is so miserable with out you hear with us. Alice, believe it or not, quit shopping. Jasper is always sad but trying to stay strong for us all. Emmett is so serious all the time and Rose feels so guilty. We all need you hear with us. I need you. Bella I love you, so much that it hurts.

"I miss your laugh and your brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look in them. I miss catching you when you fall. I even miss your stubbornness. You can't let Jacob win love you really can't." I told her knowing that she may or not be able to hear me.

I put my head down on her stomach and fall asleep.

I woke up to fingers running though my hair. I look up to see beautiful brown eyes.

**BPOV:**

"Bella I know you may not be able to hear me but I need you to wake up honey. Everyone is so miserable with out you hear with us. Alice, believe it or not, quit shopping. Jasper is always sad but trying to stay strong for us all. Emmett is so serious all the time and Rose feels so guilty. We all need you hear with us. I need you. Bella I love you, so much that it hurts.

"I miss your laugh and your brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look in them. I miss catching you when you fall. I even miss your stubbornness. You can't let Jacob win love you really can't." I heard a velvet voice speak sounding in so much pain.

I want to scream that I can hear you, but my mouth won't open.

After awhile I got my hand to move, than my eyes flew open. I felt something heavy on my stomach. I look down and see a head of bronze hair on me.

I look around and notice that I'm in the hospital and not my room. I wonder what happened.

Than I remember. Jacob. I tried to kill myself. I look down and realize that the head of hair belongs to Edward. I put my hands to his head and start playing with his hair.

I play with his hair for a little while longer when he starts to stir. He looks up and I see his green eyes looking dead.

"BELLA?!" He all but shouts. He than attacks me and gives me a big bone crushing hug.

"OW!" I cry.

"O my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asks all panic-y.

"I'm fine. How long was I out?" I ask him.

"5 months, and they were going to give you 2 more." He told me.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"I can't believe that your awake." He said to himself.

"Hey Edward is my Ipod here?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah why?" he asks tottaly confused.

"Just get it for me and I will explain." I say.

He walks over to were I guess my bag is and reaches in for my Ipod. He pulls it out and hands it to me.

I look for that song. There it is!

"Edward listen to this song." I tell him

I put on _Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy Bring me to life._

(Listen to song while reading)  
**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **"where I have been in a coma." I say to him**  
until you find it there and lead it back home**"you woke me up"**  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me) **"you saved me"**  
call my name and save me from the dark **"you called me and saved me from the dark"**  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone **"Before I died"**  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become **"you saved me from being nothing""please don't leave me now that you saved me" **  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**"you woke me up"**  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) **"I couldn't have woken up with out you"**  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me) **"you saved me"**  
call my name and save me from the dark **"you called me and saved me from the dark"**  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become **"you saved me from being nothing""asleep without you touch or voice"

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me

(Wake me up)

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

**only you are the life among the dead**"I have been sleeping for 5 months"**  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here **"you didn't let me die'**  
there must be something more  
bring me to life **"you bought me back to life""You brought me back to life Edward"

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Edward you saved me, you woke me up." I told him when the song was over. I could see he had tears in his eyes and was trying to hold them back. "Edward I l-" before I could tell him I was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey Edwa-" the voice cut over mid-sentence when they saw me awake. I looked up to see my family and friends.

"BELLA?!" they all shouted at once.

**a/n: there you go I love bring me to life and knew it was prefect for this chapter. What was Bella gonna say b4 she was interrupted??**

**Remember to vote on my poll!!**

**If I get reviews Edward gives you a hug!!**


	9. Everytime we touch

_**Chapter 9:**_

**A/n: okay so im very happy today so im givin u guys a chapter… im happy cause I got my LEARNERS -cheers- so yeah lol**

**Disclaimer: me no onwy twilight**

**Edward: thanks 4 all the reviews! Man I gave out a lot of hugs!**

**Me: lol**

**BPOV: **

"BELLA?!" they all shouted at once.

"Hey guys." I say a little disappointed that I got interrupted.

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry Bella!" Rose exclaimed running over to me and hugging me. I could tell that she was crying.

"Rose why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one that called you a pigheaded bitch _I _should be apologizing to _you_!" I tell her a little confused.

"But Bella I know you didn't mean it and I should have known that you would never really mean any of what you said, but no I had to be mean and glare at you when I knew you needed me and everyone else." She told me though her sobs.

"Rose its okay I don't blame you hun." I tell her.

"Bells how could you do that to us?" Charlie scold me looking like he just dumped a whole bottle of contact cleaner in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad but I had to, I was so miserable had no one t turn to, I didn't know what else to do. I just thought it would be better if was gone." I admitted to everyone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice screeched. I had to cover my eyes she was so loud. Damn pixie. "Don't you ever say that again. You mean everything to us and we all would have died if you did." She said. The tears were no running down her face.

"Alice I'm sorry." I hold out my arms for her, she coming running into me.

"Well what are you all standing there for come here." I told everyone in the room. They all came over and we had a group hug.

After a while they all left but Edward. I knew now was the perfect time to say it. And I knew the perfect way to do it.

**(Was gonna stop here but I'm in a good mood)**

I grabbed my Ipod from the table and look for the song I need. I found the song and hit play. **Everytime we Touch** By: **Cascada** played.

(Great song listen. Don't own this either)

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive "**I would die if I ever lost you""I feel an electric shock"**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly "**when we kissed that first time I was in heaven**"  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, "**My heart pounds for you**"  
I want this to last "**I need this to last**"  
need you by my side "**I have to have you by my side**"**"I feel it"**  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, "**can you feel it**"  
I can't let you go "**I could never let you go**"  
want you in my life **"I need you in my life"I feel safe in your arms**"  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried "**always there for me**"  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall "**you always picked me up**"**"I feel an electric shock"**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly "**when we kissed that first time I was in heaven**"  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, "**My heart pounds for you**"  
I want this to last "**I need this to last**"  
need you by my side "**I have to have you by my side**"**"I feel it"**  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, "**can you feel it**"  
I can't let you go "**I could never let you go**"  
want you in my life **"I need you in my life""I feel an electric shock"**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly "**when we kissed that first time I was in heaven**"  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, "**My heart pounds for you**"  
I want this to last "**I need this to last**"  
need you by my side "**I have to have you by my side**"**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

Your arms are my castle "

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

"Bella, what are you saying?" He asks. Man he can be so dense at times.

"I love you Edward!" I exclaimed. I saw a big grin creep up his face.

The next thing I know is Edward's lips are on me.

When he pulls away he says "I love you too!"

I smile and lean into kiss him. Right when we it gets deeper there is a knock at the door. Damn it.

Carlisle comes in looking totally shocked and angry?

"Edward I need you to leave. I have to talk to Bella." He says. Uh-oh.

I look at Edward and I see him looking at me worried.

"Carlisle he can stay." I tell him, not wanting to him to leave just yet.

"You sure." He ask. I just nod my head.

"Bella your pregnant." Is the last thing I hear before I blacked out

**Okay so im just gonna go under this rock with a Patrick and hide for awhile, maybe party and yea.**

**A/n: there you go yea I love this song its great!!**

**Remember POLL??**

**REVIEWS!!**


	10. With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 10:

_**Chapter 10:**_

**A/n: okay so I came out of the rock unwillingly. Me and Patrick had fun. Sponge bob came over and we plotted on how to annoy squid ward.**

**EPOV: **

"WHAT??" I shouted.

"Yea we tested her blood and it came back that she was pregnant." He exclaimed.

"You don't think that he…?" I trailed off not wanting to even think about it.

"I don't know son, but there is only one way to find out." I pointed his head toward Bella. I looked over to her and to she that she was coming around.

I went over to her and knelt by the bed.

"Bella hunny," I called out. I saw her big beautiful brown orbs look up at me.

"Are you okay." I ask.

"Is it true?" She asks.

**BOV:**

"Is it true?" I ask. All he does was nod.

No this can't be happening.

"Bella, do you mind telling us what happened?" I heard Carlisle speak. I look over toward the door not realizing that he was here.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter a little, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Bella how did this happen?" He asks clarifying what he meant.

"O-okay." I finally mange to squeak out.

"Bella do you want me here?" Edward asks.

I look at him and just nod my head knowing I need him here.

"It was two months ago when I was over at his house. He has not been hitting me and I thought that he was back to normal. We were in his room doing homework, Billy was at the Clearwater's house knowing he could trust us. O how wrong he was." I started off.

"Well we were just about done with English when he put his hand on my leg. I lifted my leg up and moved it trying not to be obvious that I didn't want him touching me. When we were in the middle off world history he put his book down and said 'Lets take a break.'

" So I put my book aside and stretch out on his bed. He than got on top over me and started to kiss me over my neck and face. I tried to push him off. 'No Jake, please stop' I pleaded but he didn't listen." By this point I was crying. "'Please Jake stop' I pleaded again.

"That's when he slapped me and said 'Shut up you whore, I know you want this' than he took off my shirt." I was full out sobbing now and I couldn't continue. I think they got understood because neither of them asked me anymore questions.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his shirt.

"I'm going to go report this." I hear Carlisle say as he walked out the door.

After I calmed down and stopped crying I looked up to see Edward.

"Bella I'm so sorry that he did this to you." He told me in my ear.

I just nodded not wanting to answer. That's when **With Arms Wide Open by: Creed **came on.

**(listen to song while reading)**

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_Guitar Break___

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

I realized that have to keep this baby no matter what happens because I know this baby is apart of me and I can't kill it.

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" I exclaimed.

**A/n: okay so there you go.**

**Remember to review and vote in my poll!!**


	11. Across the Universe

**A/n: okay so I have been super busy and skool has been taken up all my time. So srry 4 not updating… IM GOING TO SEE **_**TWILIGHT**_** TONITE THE MIDNIGHT SHOW!!!!!!! Im so flippin excited ahhhhhhhhhh. K im done now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I own the soundtrack!**

**BPOV:**

Wow now that im not on the drugs im thinking logically. I can't be a mother at 17 especially with its father is a rapist. But I can't kill it either. I'm not gonna let this baby suffer because its dad it's a jackass.

I have been out of the hospital for a week and right now we are just at the Cullen's chillin' and just hanging out.

"Lets watch a movie." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Let's watch _Across the Universe_!" I said jumping up as well. Damn I think Alice is rubbing off on me.

They all nodded in agreement and I went to go put it on. (**I love this movie if u have not seen it u really should.**)

I love how they have all the **Beetle's **songs in here and plus the scenes are from true events.

I started singing _Girl_ which is one of my favorite songs.

**Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
all about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day**

Ah girl! Girl! Girl!

When I think of all the times  
I've tried so hard to leave her  
She will turn to me and start to cry  
And she promises the earth to me  
And I believe her  
After all this time I don't know why

Ah girl! Girl! Girl!

She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
When friends are there  
You feel a fool

When you say she's looking good  
She acts as if it's understood  
She's cool oh! Oh! Oh!

Girl! Girl! Girl!

Was she told when she was young  
that pain would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said  
that a man must break his back  
to earn his day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?

Oh girl! Girl! Girl!

I started laughing when they guys sung _With a little help from my friends._

When _If I fell _came on I looked at Edward and sung it to him.

**If I fell in love with you,  
would you promise to be true  
and help me understand?  
Because I've been in love before  
and I've found that love was more,  
than just holding hands.  
If I give my heart to you,  
I must be sure from the very start  
that you would love me more than her.**

If I trust in you,  
Oh please, don't run and hide.  
If I love you to,  
Oh please, don't hurt my pride like her,  
because I couldn't stand the pain.  
And I, would be sad if I knew love wasn't made,  
So I hope you see,  
That I would love to love you.

Then_ Revolution _came on and everyone started singing to that.

**You Say You Want A Revolution  
Well Yukon  
We All Wanna Change The World**

You Tell Me That It's Evolution  
Well' Yukon  
Ya We All Wanna Change The World

But When You Talk About Destruction  
Dont'cha Know That You Can Count Me Out

Don't cha Know It's Gonna Be Alright  
Ya Know It's Gonna Be Alright  
Ya Know It's Gonna Be All right

You Say You Change The Constitution  
Well Ya' know  
We All Wanna Change Out Heads

You Tell Me It's The Institution  
Well Yukon  
You Better Free Your Mind Instead

But If You Go Carrying Pictures Chairman Mao  
You Ain't Gonna Make It With Anyone Anyhow

Dont'cha Know It's Gonna Be All right  
Dont'cha Know It's Gonna Be All right  
All right  
All right  
All right  
All right  
All right  
It's All right  
It's All right

When it ended we all went upstairs and went to sleep.

**I know its short but I have to get ready for the twilight movie eeeek.**


	12. Fall for you

_**Chapter 12:**_

**A/n: I hope u all had a happy thanksgiving if u celebrated it at all. ****srry for the long wait but I have been busy this week saw **_**Twilight**_** 2 times this week and cannot wait 4 it come out. I was lil disappointed in it. Carlisle was hott omc I almost died when I saw him. Same wit the Cullen's walking in. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!!!**

**BPOV:**

It has been three weeks since I got out hospital and I am waiting on a call from the people dealing with the whole Jacob case.

They are supposed to call me a week ago to tell me the news about the court case and when suppose to happen.

Right now I'm sitting in my room waiting for Edward to pick me up for our date.

We have been dating since I got out the hospital. He told me the only reason he went out with Tanya was to try and get me jealous. When I asked him where in the hell he got the stupid idea from he told me Emmett.

He than asked me why I went out with Jacob. Blushing I told him to make him jealous as well. He laughed and asked me where I got that stupid idea and I mumbled Alice.

We than learned not to take what are friends say to heart.

All of the sudden I had this weird pain in my lower abdomen. I past it as nothing and got up when I heard the doorbell ringing.

When I reached my door the pain reached ten fold and I fell down clutching my stomach.

I looked between my legs when I notice that they were sticky, all I saw was blood.

I screamed a blood culturing scream and passed out from the pain and blood.

The last thing I thought was _not my baby._

**EPOV:**

I was on my way to pick my Bella. My Bella. I can finally call her mine and it felt good, it felt right.

_Fall__ you _by: **Secondhand Serenade **came one on the radio. This is such a good song that I turned up the radio. (I love this song soooooooo much)

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I now knew it was stupid to try and make her jealous by dating Tanya. I am never listening to Emmett again. I should have just gone straight to Bella and told her how I felt.

But no I had to go had and listen to the dumb ass bear and make her jealous. I thought it was funny when she listened to Alice, and going out with Jacob to make me jealous.

Man I can't stand that vile good for nothing worthless dog. I can't believe he would hurt Bella. And he got her pregnant by raping her.

I know she is keeping this baby and I told her I will be there for her and the baby and will act like a father to it.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I parked in her driveway.

I got out of the car and walked up to her door and rung her doorbell. I waited ten seconds before I rung again. Five seconds later I knocked thinking there doorbell is broken. I was about to knock when I hear a blood culturing scream.

"BELLA!!" I screamed for her.

Banging the door open and rushing upstairs to Bella's room. I reached her door and opened only to see her on the floor clutching her stomach and blood between her legs.

"Oh no, Bella please. Baby no." I moaned looking at her passed out cold.

I picked her up and raced to my car. Not bothering to call an ambulance knowing that I can get there faster than them.

I put her in the back seat so she can be lying down. And then getting in the drivers side and sped off.

I reach for my phone to call Carlisle to tell him I'm on my way with Bella.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He asked, knowing I only call him at his work for emergencies.

"Bella she passed out and is bleeding between her legs. I don't know what is wrong. I'm on my way I need you to be ready for her when I come in, I'm about five minuets away." I tell him trying not to cry.

"Okay son calm down, I'm getting a team ready now, I will be waiting by the emergency area." He told me.

"Okay." I say and hang up.

I than called Charlie not wanting to be pulled over for speeding.

"Hello Chief Swan, how may I help you?" He asks very formally.

"Charlie, its me Edward I'm speeding down the road trying to get Bella to the hospital. If you could call and let whoever out there not to pull me over please." I plead with him.

"Oh my god. What happened now?" He asks try not to sound too worried.

"I don't know I was just picking her up for our date her I heard her scream and ran upstairs to see her passed out and bleeding from her legs. I'm almost at the hospital now." I inform him.

"Crap. Okay I'm on my way, no one should pull you over." He said.

"Thanks." I say before hanging up.

* * *

I pull up to the hospital a minute later to see Carlisle and his team of doctors. I stop and jump out opening the door and picking her up and placing her on the gurney.

They take her away into the surgery room to find out what is wrong with her.

Three minuets later Charlie came rushing threw the door and looking around franticly. He finally spotted me and ran over to me.

"I just called everyone. There on there way." He told me sitting down.

About 20 minuets later Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme all came rushing in.

"What happened?" they all shouted at the same time.

I told them what happened when I came to pick her up.

They all sat down and the girls started to cry.

About a half away later of torture Carlisle emerged from the doors with a solemn expression.

"She has an Ectopic pregnancy." He told us sounding grave.

**Im stopping here cause my hand is starting to hurt.**

**Remember reviews make me happy.**

**I still have my poll up.**


	13. Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 13:**_

**A/n: okay ****so a lot of ppl did not know what an ****Ectopic pregnancy was. It's okay I did not expect a lot of ppl to know what it is cause its rare. When I wrote this story she was not suppose 2 get pregnant but some how that's wat happened so yeah…lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!! But I own twilight stuff hehehehe**

_Previously on BF4L:_

"_She has an Ectopic pregnancy." He told us sounding grave._

**EPOV:**

"What is an Ectopic Pregnancy?" Asked Emmett clearly confused.

I looked around the room and saw that they all had similar looks of confusion written on their faces.

I seemed to be the only one who knew what it is. Wanting to become a doctor and all.

"Its when a fertilized egg settles and grows in any location other than the inner lining of the uterus. In her case the egg attached itself on her Fallopian Tube. It's a very rare occurrence." He explained.

"Well it's just like Bella the Danger Magnet to get a rare pregnancy." Emmett laughed.

We all shot him dirty looks and Rose slapped him upside his head.

"Is she okay Carlisle?" I ask ignoring them.

He just nods in my direction but I know something else is wrong.

"She lost the baby didn't she?" I state more than asked.

He just looks at me and nods again.

"We had to remove the fetus or she would have died as well." He explained.

Their were gasps among the others.

"Can we go see her?" I ask, wanting nothing more than to see my angle.

"Yes, but just one at a time, she needs her rest and I don't want to overwhelm her." He tells us.

I follow Carlisle to Bella's room.

When I walk in I saw her lying on the bed looking so worn out and tired that she doesn't even look like Bella.

She looks over at me when the door closed and smiled weekly at me. I give the same smile and walk over to her.

"Hey honey. How are you?" I ask gently sitting next to her bed.

"Tired." She replies.

I grab her left hand in mine and squeeze tight. She squeezes back.

"I lost him. Didn't I?" She asks.

All I can do is nod.

She starts crying. I mover her over and lay next to her so I can hold her in my arms.

"Shhh… there was nothing you could do hun. It was an Ectopic Pregnancy. The fetus grew on your fallopian tube. If they didn't take him out, you would have died. Please do not blame yourself." I explained to her.

"I know it's not my fault, but I feel so bad." She mumbles in my chest.

I just held her tighter and whispered soothing words in her ear.

**BPOV:**

I was in Edward's arms, just being held.

I know that this was not my fault but I just feel like I could have done something.

This is one baby that won't get to experience the hard-ship of this cruel but exciting world.

That's when Happy Birthday by: Flipsyde came on.

**Happy birthday  
so make a wish  
Please accept my apologies  
I wonder what would have been  
would you have been a little angel or an angel of sin?  
Tom-boy running around, hanging with all the guys  
Or a little tough boy with beautiful brown eyes  
I paid for the murder before they determined the sex  
Choosing our life over your life meant your death  
And you never got a chance to even open your eyes  
Sometimes I wonder as a fetus if you fought for your life  
Would you have been a little genius  
In love with math  
Would you have played in your school clothes and made me mad?  
Would you have been a little rapper like your poppa the piper  
Would you have made me quit smoking by finding one of my lighters  
I wonder about your skin tone and shape of your nose  
And the way you would've laughed and talked fast or slow  
I think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday  
I love you whoever you would've been  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake  
I got a million excuses as to why you died  
And other people got their own reasons for homicide  
Who's to say it would've worked and who's to say it wouldn't have  
I was young and struggling, but old enough to be a dad  
The fear of being my father has never disappeared  
I ponder it frequently while im sippin on my beer  
My visions of a family was artificial and fake so when it came time to create  
I made a mistake  
But now you got a little brother  
Maybe it's really you  
Maybe you really forgave us knowing we were confused  
Maybe, every time that he smiles it's you proudly know that your fathers doing the right thing now  
Ill never tell a woman what to do with her body  
But if she don't love children then we can't party  
I think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday  
I love you whoever you would've been  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Yeah, make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake  
And from the heavens to the womb to the heavens again  
From the ending to the ending  
Never got to begin  
Maybe one day we can meet face to face  
In a place without time and space  
Happy birthday  
And form the heavens to the womb to the heavens again  
Form the ending to the ending  
Never got to begin  
Maybe one day we can meet face to face  
In a place without time and space  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
Happy birthday  
What I thought was a dream  
Make a wish  
Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake**

Damn what is with this hospital and playing these songs that reflect what's happening to me?

* * *

---_Two weeks later_---

It has been two weeks since I was released from the hospital.

Life has return to normal.

Me and Edward are inseparable now.

It's Friday and we all are at the Cullen's house for our Movie night.

We are watching _Hancock._

We're at the part where he shoved the guys head up the other ones ass.

We were all laughing so hard and loud that I almost didn't missed my phone ringing.

I shushed them and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask whoever is on the other end.

"Miss Swan?" A deep Voice replies.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?" I ask politely.

"Hi. This is Aro Volturi speaking." He replies very formally.

**Gasp what could he be calling about dun dun dun…**

**Well that's all 4 now I have 2 get 2 bed.**


	14. supermassive black hole

_**Chapter 14:**_

**a/n: okay so I have only one person guess correctly on y Aro is calling **_**Twilighter-Emma**_**so from now on she will be in my story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

_**Previously on BF4L:**_

"_Hi. This is Aro Volturi speaking." He replies very formally._

**BPOV:**

"Hi Mr. Volturi, I have been awaiting your call." I told him.

"Yes I know and my deepest apologies but I have been a little busy down here Ms. Swan." He replied apologetically.

"Totally understandable I have been unavailable this past week due to me being in the hospital." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Swan. If you don't mine me asking was relevant to the case?" He asked.

"No it's okay. Umm I guess you could say that," I paused thinking of how I was gonna tell him. "I had a miscarriage." I finally decide on that. Short and simple.

"Ms. Swan was this baby Mr. Blacks. It does say in the file that he raped you. Is that correct?" He asks.

"Yes, the child was Mr. Black's." I answered him.

"Okay Ms. Swan I would like to set up a meeting with you sometime this week?" He asks.

"That's fine what ever time you have open is fine with me." I replied

"How about five o'clock Tuesday?" he asks.

Today is Friday so that's four days away.

"Yes Tuesday at five o' clock is perfect." I answer.

"Perfect. Well than I will see you on Tuesday. Have a good day Ms. Swan." He replies.

"Okay Tuesday it is and you too Mr. Volturi goodbye." I say.

"Goodbye." He hung up.

I hung up my phone and put it back, than I looked up to see five pairs of curios eyes staring at me.

"What?" I ask starting to blush.

"Who was that sis?" Emmett asks.

"That was my lawyer Mr. Volturi calling about my case. He wants to set up a meeting on Tuesday at five." I answer them all.

"Oh." They all reply back.

We got back to out movie and than just talked.

That's how the whole week end was. Talking, eating, watching movies, and just plain hanging out.

* * *

--- _Monday morning---_

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a strange feeling. I feel like something is going to happen. Whatever I'm probably just overreacting.

Today is the day before my meeting with my lawyer.

I have Edward going with me so I won't feel too uncomfortable.

I walked down stairs to see that Emmett was not up yet.

I looked at the clock to see that we only have an hour to get to school.

I turn to walk upstairs thinking of an evil way to wake Emmett up.

Bingo.

I walk into my room and grab the object that I walk over to Emmett's closed door and open it.

Damn he is messy. There are clothes everywhere. Oh my god did that pizza boxes just move. Shudder.

I creep over to his bed and put it by his ear.

"_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB"_ goes the air horn.

He shot out of bed like bullet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screams.

He looks around and spots me. Glaring mad I just put on my best innocent look on.

"What I had to get you up." I stated pouting a little.

His face softens a little.

"Well next please call my name." He told me getting up to get ready.

"Okay." I answer skipping out of the room and down the stairs.

Hey I skipped down the stairs and did not trip! Yay!

Ten minuets and we were on our way to the school.

As soon as we got there Edward was by my side pulling me out of my brother's jeep.

He pecked me on the lips and smiled down at me.

"Morning love, you look Beautiful today." He tells me. I blush.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself handsome." I grin back at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Guess what, guess what, guess what?" sung I very hyper pixie.

I laughed and turn to see a jumping Alice in front of me.

"I don't know Alice, what?" I ask enjoying my friend and her hyperness.

"We have a new student!" She says.

As soon as she said that a 135i white Coupe came speeding by. **(pic in profile.)**

They parked in the spot across from ours.

The door opened and a pretty, no more like gorgeous girl stepped out.

She has short dirty blonde hair brown eyes. She's about 5'7. She looks really familiar. **(Pic in profile.)**

Than the passenger door opened and a hot guy stepped out. Not as hot as Edward of course.

He's about 5'11. Has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes with a little mustache and a go-tee. **(Pic in profile.) **

Oh my god it can't be?

"EMMA?!" I scream.

She turns around startled. Oh my god it can't be her.

They walk over to us looking down right confused. So are my friends I can tell

I look over at Emmett to see that he is concentrating really hard that he looks like he's gonna pop and eye out, I know she looks familiar to him too.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? You look familiar." She asks with a hint of a British accent. I can tell she too is confused.

"Your name isn't Emma Swan is it?" I ask.

"Yea it is." She says slowly still trying to figure out where she knows me.

"Wait, Bella?" she asks.

I just nod.

The next thing I know is I'm crushed against her.

"OMG!" She screams.

Once we let go Emmett pulls her into a bear hug.

"Emma-wemma!" He screams calling her by her nickname.

"Damn Emmett, when did you get so big?" She asks a little shocked.

"Um excuse but do you mind telling the rest of us what is going on and how you guys know each other?" asks a rather confused Alice.

I look at the rest of the gang to see they all had confused looks along with the other kid I did not know.

"Oh yea sorry guys, this is Emma Swan. Our cousin." I tell them all. "Emma this is Edward my boyfriend his sister Alice, Jasper who is her boyfriend and his sister Rose who is Emmett's girlfriend." I introduced.

"Hey." Emma replies "This is my boyfriend Dirk Washington." She introduces us.

After we all were introduced I asked the question that has been bothering me since I found out it was her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well Mom and Dad are traveling the English channel again with Derik's family and they did not want us to stay alone so they sent us here." She answered.

"Wow. How come Charlie didn't tell us?" I ask.

"We told him to keep it a secret and we would meet you at school. I just didn't realize that you guys have totally changed." She laughed causing us all to laugh.

Just than the bell rang and we headed in the school.

I knew something was gonna happen today.

**So there you have it im getting tired. **


	15. your call

_**Chapter 15:**_

**PLEASE READ!!!!!: this is really important!!!!!!!**

**A/n: okay so im a lil disappointed… 4 the ppl that have me an author alert than u know I have a new story called **_**Shakespeare's Edward and Bella**_** it won the poll for next story and I just posted chapter 2 and got nothing, no reviews, alerts or favs, so if there is something wrong and u cant get it than could u please pm me and tell me and maybe I can fix. Or if the story suxs than tell me and if enough ppl don't want it well than I wont write it anymore, but the 1****st**** chapter ppl said they love it so… anyway srry about the long author not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV:**

Walking into Aro's office the next day alone I was a little nervous.

When the secretary told me he was ready, my heart started to pound in my chest.

I decided to go alone knowing that I had to do this myself, even though every one told me that they should come for support, I declined.

"Hello Miss Swan," Aro greeted me as soon as I walked in "have a seat." he gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Mr. Volturi." I greeted him back.

"Please Miss Swan call me Aro." He said.

"Only if you call me Bella in return." I reply.

"Okay Bella," he smiled down at me causing me to blush. "How about you tell me what happened?" He asks pulling out a notepad and a pen.

I gulped knowing this was coming.

"Well about two years ago I started dating this guy named Jacob Black only because my best friend-slash- crush was dating Tanya. Well one day after school I saw Rosalie screaming at Tanya, when I finally got close I heard that he cheated on Edward, I was so mad. I started to punch her till my brother pulled me off her I was gonna kill her, no one hurts Edward and gets away with it. So anyway Edward said that he was relived that he was done with her. That was when I realized I needed to end it with Jacob because I don't even love him like that.

"So I drive over to his house and told him we were over, that I didn't feel anything for him anymore. He started to yell at me and than he punched me, that was the first time he ever hit me, and he said that he were over when he said he were over. So I said okay than he threw me out." I started crying now, I hate having to retell this story.

"He started to get even more abusive he would hit me for the littlest things. One day we were alone at his house. He started to touch but I told him I couldn't do it than he punched me and took off my clothes than his and raped me." I was not going into detail with that.

"A week later he told me I had to stop hanging out with my friends. I was furious there was no way I could give them up, they were my life. So he knew I would not give in, he then threatened them told me that if I hung out with them he would hurt them or kill them.

"I could not have anyone get hurt because of me especially them. So I said some hurtful things to Rose and Alice and stopped talking to them. After school that day Jake was there. He was mad because I did not sit with him. He started to kick me and threw me against the wall. When he finally left I crawled up to my room knowing that I could not live like this anymore.

"So the next day my dad was fishing and my brother, who was not talking to me, was at the Cullen's. It was the perfect time; no one was home to stop me. So I went to the kitchen grabbed a knife, a pen and paper walked upstairs to the bathroom, I went into the medicine cabinet a pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills and a glass of water.

"I went to my room and wrote a note to every one explaining what happened and why I was going to kill myself. Than I swallowed the pills and cut my wrist.

"Apparently Emmett forgot something so came home with Edward to get it, I guess Edward found me and called the Ambulance. I woke up and found out I was pregnant. I decided to keep it knowing that I could not kill an innocent baby.

"About a week later I was home with Edward, who became my boyfriend, and I felt this horrible pain in my lower abdominal and felt blood between my legs and I passed out because next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I had an Ectopic Pregnancy and lost the baby." I finished, I was now crying.

Aro handed my some tissues and I looked up to see that he also had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks." I mumble taking the tissue box from him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Aro said.

I gave him a weak smile. "It's okay."

"We are gonna do everything possible to put that monster in Jail." He told me sternly.

I was confused.

"What do you mean 'we' I thought it was only you?" I ask totally confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I told you, it's me and my brothers Marcus and Caius. Unfortunately they could not be here due to them being out of town but will be back next week to formally meet you. " He informed me.

"Oh, okay." I said a little daze.

We talked a bit more about the trail and other stuff.

"Well Miss Swan I was thinking we will have another meeting and I want you to bring your friends and Dad so I can get there input about Jake." He said.

"Okay, when would you like to do this." I ask.

"Well my brothers should be here next week, so how bout next Thursday?" He asks.

"Yea that's perfect." I told him.

"Well I will see you than Bella." I said.

I stood up and shook his hand and said goodbye.

When I got to the Cullen's house where I knew everyone would be, I was instantly attacked by a flying squealing little pixie.

I laughed and pushed her off me.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her giving her a hug.

"Bella how did it go?" She asks jumping up and down.

"Alice let's go in the living room where I know everyone else is and I will tell you all tighter." I said.

I walked into the living room with Alice on my heels to see every one there.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch with Edward, Carlisle and Esme are on the love seat, Jasper is in the chair, and Emma and Dirk was on the floor. Alice than ran over to Jasper and sat in his lap.

I went over to Edward and sat down next to him. He just lift me up and put me on his lap, and kissed me.

"Okay were all here. Now TELL US!!" Alice all but screamed the last part causing us all to chuckle at her obvious excitement.

"I told him about Jacob and he want's us all to meet him and his brothers, who will also be my lawyers, next Thursday." I gave them the short version.

"Wait all of us? Why?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, all of us and my dad, because he wants to meet you all and get your input on the Jacob thing." I answered them.

After that we all just watched movies and chilled and just relaxed from a very stressful day.

After the movie Edward pulled me up into his room.

When we got there I went to lay on his bed while he went over to his stereo and put in a CD.

He walked over to his bed and lied down next to me. Than a song came on that I recognized.

It was _Your Call_ by: _Secondhand Serenade_. He started to sing to me.

**Waiting for your,  
Call I'm sick,  
Call I'm angry,  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet**

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?  
(What's you're, what's you're...)

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone,  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

**And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**

**And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home **

**And I'm tired of being all alone,  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

"I love you Bella." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

I fell asleep in my loves arms, exactly where I should be.

**So there it is. I love secondhand serenade.**

**Please review and tell me what you u think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Author note: PLEASE READ!!!

I AM SOOOOOOO SRRY THT I HAVE NOT UPDATE IN LYKE 4EVER!!!

I just a laptop and I was playing with it, than on new years the hard drive went crazy and crashed so I had to wait till yesterday for them to mail me 1 and to have them help me set it up. I am waiting till I get word on here but I will update 2morrow on my home computer. Plush I have midterms coming up and I'm failing my honors chem. class get that going up.

I have some options here

I will update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday

OR:

I can update Sunday and make it a big fat chapter!!

Pm me wat u want!!!!

I AM SOOOOO SRRY!!!!


	17. All Around me

_**Chapter 16:**_

A/n: so u all have voted and im gonna b writing all weekend!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I own lots off t-shirts!!!!

**BPOV:**

The days have past by very quickly and before I knew it was Thursday.

I told my dad that Aro wanted to meet him and he said that he would meet us there.

Esme and Carlisle are in his Mercedes.

Emmett and Rose in his Jeep.

Alice and Jasper in her Porsche.

And Edward and I in his Volvo.

When we pulled up to the law firm I started to get nervous. I didn't know what they were going to ask every one and what they would say.

Edward must have sensed my uneasiness because he said "Bella everything will be fine."

"I know." Was my short reply.

I could tell he didn't really believe me but didn't press farther.

We got out of the car and met everyone inside.

Once we got on the 10th floor where their office was the secretary said that we could go straight in.

When we all filed in I noticed to men that I have not seen before. I assume that they are his brothers.

"Hello Aro, Nice to see you again." I greeted him while shaking his hand.

"Hello Bella, yes it is. I assume that they are your family and friends?" He asks pointing to every one.

"Yes, this is my Dad, Charlie, my brother, Emmett, and my friends Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I pointed to every one.

They all said 'Hi' and shook hands.

"These two gentlemen are my partners and Brothers Marcus and Caius." He introduced his brothers.

"Hello." I greeted them two.

"Hello Ms. Swan." They both said.

"Lets get started, Shall we?" Aro said.

We all sat down.

"The trail will be next Friday at ten o'clock. We will be first to call up the witness and I'm gonna start with Bella first than her Father, than brother, and go on to Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and than Esme. Mr. Black's lawyer will also be questing you. He will also call his witnesses and after that we will do our closure and the Judge will let the Jury go and do the verdict." Aro explained everything about the trail.

"How do you think they will vote?" Esme asks

"Well it really depends on how good his lawyer is and how the jury is." Marcus explained.

We than just talked about the different types of questions they will ask and the types of questions Jakes lawyer might ask.

An hour later we left saying that we will see them next Friday and ten.

I got in the car and let out a big breath of air.

I heard a light chuckle and turned to Edward to see him smirking at me.

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed that he's laughing at me.

"It wasn't that bad now was it?" He asks.

"No." I mumble.

The drive back to his house was filled with a comfortable silence.

We all got back to the Cullen's house at the same time.

Carlisle and Esme went out for dinner so it was just us kids.

We decide to watch _The Dark Knight_.

"Heather Ledger was awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know he went out with a bang!" Rose replied.

"You know that's why he died right?" I ask them.

"No, I thought he overdosed." Emmett said.

"He did but it was because of this movie. It really got to him and he was having these crazy nightmares." I tell them.

"Wow." Jasper says looking shocked.

"Well what should we do now?" Edward asks.

"Karaoke!" Alice shouts out of nowhere.

We all agree and the boys set it up.

Alice was going first than Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I was going last.

She decides on _The Best Damn Thing _by:_ Avril Lavigne._

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

We all clapped as she took a bow.

Jasper walked up next and decided on _Dirty Little Secret _by: _All American Rejects._

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Once again we all clapped for him.

Rose wanted to sing _I don't have to try_ by: _Avril Lavigne._

I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants  
I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one, you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants

Hey you, follow me I'll take the lead  
Can't you see  
Don't you question me  
You just do what I say

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, Mother fu**er cause I'm happening  
I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, Mother Fu**er cause I'm on the scene

[Chorus]  
I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do, anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try

Don't you disagree  
Cause you know it's all about me  
Be at my beck and call  
I'm a know-it-all  
And it's all your fault

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, Mother Fu**er cause I'm happening  
I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, get ready cause I'm on the scene

[Chorus X2]

Don't have to try

Wow that song is really a Rosalie song. We were all laughing after she was done.

Emmett went bouncing up the stairs all exited. I know this won't end well.

Than _Everything I ask for everything I ask for _by: _The Maine _came on. He looked right at Rose as soon as it started.

She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES

I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

She loves music but she hates my band  
Loves Prince she's his biggest fan  
She's not big on holding hands  
But that's alright cause I've still got her  
She keeps up on current affairs  
PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS

I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keep me guessing

And she (SHE!)  
Won't (WON'T)  
give it up.  
And we (WE!)  
Both (BOTH)  
know it's because...

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

That song is so true with him and Rose.

Edward went up next and picked _I'd do anything _by: _Simple Plan._

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I looked at him with a big smile on my face knowing that was for me.

I got up and walked in the front of everyone. I want to sing _All Around Me_ by: _Flyleaf._

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

"Damn Bella I didn't know you could sing like that!" Alice shouts.

I blush like mad and run to Edward to hide.

We all decided that it was late and went to bed.

**Not the best but my longest one and I wanted to get this out so I can do the court scene which is next!!!!**

**Review please!!!**


	18. Courtroom

_**Chapter 17:**_

A/n: okay so this is the court scene this story is almost over!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I own lots off t-shirts!!!!

**BPOV:**

So this week has gone by fast.

I was now Friday and we were all in the court room. I was sitting in between Aro and Marcus, Caius next to Aro.

I looked over to see Jacob's lawyer. He was a middle aged bald man.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Zafrina." The bailiff spoke.

We all stood when the judge walked up to her stand. When she pounds the gravel we all sat down.

"In the case of Swan vs. Black. Will the defendant please rise? " The judge spoke in an African accent, Jacob stood up.

"It says that you raped and abused the plaintiff, Ms. Swan, how do you plead?" She asked.

"Not guilty." His lawyer spoke.

"Very well than. Mr. Volturi who is your first witness?" She asked Aro.

"We call up Ms. Swan." He answered.

I stood up and walked over to the witness box.

A guy walked up to me with a bible and asked me to place my right hand on it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you?" The guy asked me.

"I swear." I answered and sat down.

"Ms. Swan what is your relation with the Defendant?" Aro asks me.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I answered.

"How long have you known Mr. Black?" He asks.

"Since we were little, our fathers were best friends." I answered

"How about you tell us what happened?" He asks.

"Well I started to go out with him about a year ago. After a couple of months I realized that I could only see him as a brother and when I went to tell him that he hit me. He yelled at me saying that I can't break up with him and slammed me against the wall.

Than every little thing I did wrong he would hit me or punch me. One day we were studying alone because his father was out fishing. I don't want to go into detail but he attacked me and r-raped me.

A month after that he told me I had to get rid of my friends or he would kill them. I couldn't have my friends get hurt because of me. So I told them lies so they could leave me alone.

After of a couple of days I could not take the beatings and having my own brother look at me like I was a stranger and having my friends glaring at me and knowing they are hurt because of me.

I went home that day went in the kitchen and grabbing a knife and a glass of water, than went upstairs into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet and grabbed the sleeping pills and went to my room.

I wrote a note explaining everything and telling them that what I said to them were all lies. When I was done I took a handful of sleeping pills and swallowed them, than I took the knife and slit both my wrists. I woke up in hospital couple months later where I found out I was pregnant." By the time I was done I had tears running down my cheeks.

I looked at my family to see that they also had tears in their eyes.

"You said you were pregnant, right? What happened to the child?" Aro asks.

"I had an Ectopic Pregnancy, the fetus developed on my fallopian tubes." I answered.

"No further questions your honor." Aro told the Judge.

"Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely." **(Just came up with name I know it's funny! lol)** The judged nodded to Jacob's lawyer. What kind of name is Finggerabobgooglelymoogely?

"Ms. Swan if you were being abused why didn't you go to the police?" Mr. Whatsit asks.

"He threatened me and my family. I couldn't put anyone at risk." I said a little too harshly.

"I also here that you are a klutz. How do we know that your injuries were not a result of your klutziness?" He asks.

"Because having handprints on your throat or boot prints on your stomach is not a result of my tripping." I answered harshly. Haw dare he try to blame this all on my being a klutz.

"Now when you said that my client raped you how do we know that you aren't just saying this because you got pregnant and didn't want to deal with it so you said he raped you?" The Nerve of him.

"He forced himself on me. I told him no over and over again. He just laughed and slapped me telling me to shut up. I was saving my self for my soul mate or the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, but he took that a way from me. He took me innocence away!" I said.

"No more questions your Honor." He mumbled walking away.

"Ms. Swan you may step down." The judge told me.

I stepped down and went to my seat next to Marcus and Aro.

My dad was next; they asked him pretty much his side of the story.

My brother went up and the same thing happened with him that happened with my dad.

When Carlisle came up it was a bit different with him.

"Mr. Cullen what is your relation with my client?" Marcus asks.

"She is my children's friend and I think of her as a daughter." He spoke smiling at me.

"It says here that you are also a doctor, is that correct?" Marcus asks.

"Yes." He answered.

"It also says that you were the one to report the abuse?" Marcus asks.

"Correct. When she was in the hospital I looked her over and saw the bruises and scars. She had broken ribs and legs that were uncared for." He stated.

"Thank you, no more questions your honor." Marcus said walking back to his seat.

"Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely." The judged nodded to the slime with the long ass weird name.

"Mr. Cullen you said that you think of Ms. Swan as a daughter?" He asks.

"Yes I have known Bella since she was in diapers. Same with her brother Emmett." He replies.

"So how do we know that you didn't just tapered with the report to make it look like Bella was abused." Slimy Mc slime slime asks.

"I would _never_ do that. That is against the law and I could lose my medical license. Ask anyone they will tell you that I'm an honest good doctor." Carlisle answered harshly.

"No more questions your honor." He said while walking back to his table.

"You may step down Mr. Cullen." The judge said.

"Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely your witness." The judge told him.

"I call Mr. Black." He stated.

Jacob walked up to the stand and got sweared in.

"Mr. Black why don't you tell us your side?" He asks Jacob.

"I have always loved Bella and when she said yes to me I was so happy. I would never hurt anyone, especially Bella. But she started to get a little psycho. She would call me contently and would get jealous whenever I would talk to any girl.

Than one night she attacked me when we were studying saying that she needed me. So we had sex that night.

After awhile I got fed up with Bella and told her we were over. She went crazy telling me that she can't live with out me. I told her that she could live with out me and I walked away. I guess that's why she tried to kill herself anyway." Jake said.

Oh my god. I cannot believe he just said that.

"Thank you. No further questions." He said.

"Mr. Volturi." The judged nodded.

Caius walked up and questioned Jacob.

"Mr. Black you said that you are not a violent person?" Caius asked.

"That's right I would never hurt a fly." Jacob answered sweetly.

That stupid little cow liar.

"I have reports saying that you once got suspended for a fight at school, you also got into a fist fight at a restaurant." Caius stated reading from his file.

"I-um-well." Jacob stuttered.

"And how can you explain the handprints on Ms. Swan?" He asks.

"Well- I- you see." He stuttered again. Ha got you now pie cow.

"That's what I thought. No more questions your Honor." Caius replies smirking.

"Mr. Black you may be seated." The judged dismissed Jacob.

"Anymore witnesses Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely?" The judged asked.

"No your honor." He replied.

"Very well. Mr. Volturi your closing argument?" The judged asked.

Aro stood up and walked over by the jury.

"Ms. Swan has been abused and raped. No one should have to deal with that. She had to lie to her friends in order to protect them. She was living though fear and tried to take her own life because she could not handle the suffering. My. Black is a fault here. He abused her. He raped her. He made he lose her friends. _He_ is the one that killed her." Aro finished walking back to the table and sat down.

"Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely?" The judged asks.

He went up to the jury and started talking.

"Mr. Black is being wrongly accused. He did nothing wrong but try to be a good boyfriend. Its obvious Ms. Swan has problems that were beyond anyone's help. She is a klutz. Her best friend's father is her doctor who could so easily tampered with her files and made it look like she was abused. Mr. Black should not be punished for going out with someone who is mentally unstable." He finished walking back to his table.

"The jury will now go back and come up with their verdict." The judged dismissed them.

After the jury left we all got up and went outside.

"Oh my god can you believe that?" I asked.

"I can't believe he called you mentally unstable." Emmett boomed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"You did great love." He whispered in my ear.

"Aro how do you think they will vote." Esme asked.

"Well I know they didn't believe Jacob by the looks on their faces." He answered.

"The jury is back with the verdict." Some one informed us.

"That was quick." I said.

We all walked back to our seats.

"Jury how do you find the defendant?" the Judged asked.

A short lady with dark hair stood up.

"We find the defendant…"

**Cliffy. Srry but I could not resist. How many of you loved Jacob's lawyer? Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely. Me and my friend were laughing so hard we were in tears.**

**Review **


	19. The Punisher

_**Chapter 17:**_

**A/n: so a lot of you like Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely's name! I thought it was funny!! Lol Jakey will be getting his punishment now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own ****Mr. Finggerabobgooglelymoogely.**

**Last time on BF4L: **"We find the defendant…"

**BPOV:**

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges." The jury said.

I let out a big breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding.

He's guilty.

I got up and ran to Edward.

"We did it love." He said smiling.

"I know." I reply still shocked.

All of a sudden we heard the judge banging her gravel. We all turned to look at her.

"Can I have Ms. Swan and her family and friends come up here please?" She called.

We all exchanged confused looks but walked up to her bench.

"I want to tell you Mr. Blacks punishment because you all are involved with it." She tells us when we got up there.

"And what is that Judge Zafrina?" Asked a calm Carlisle.

"I am putting Mr. Black in your hands to do what you please with him, as long as you do no kill him." She told us with a smile on her face.

"HELL YEAH I CAN FINLLAY REVANGE!!!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed at him.

I can't believe that the judge is seriously gonna let us do what ever we wanna do with Jacob.

"Go in the house right behind the court house that is were he will be. I also have some tools there that you can use." She informed us.

We all took off after thanking her.

When we got to the house it was really small and more of a shack than a house.

We walked though the door and in the living room was Jake tied up with a blind fold on and hanging from the ceiling by his hands.

I looked around to see there are a blow torch, paddles, a fridge, and some other things.

I walked over to the fridge to see what is in there and found a big piece of steak and some popsicles.

I grinned mischievously already thinking of a plan.

"Why are you grinning like that Bella?" Rose asked.

I looked up to see their faces and realized that they looked scared of what I might be thinking.

Pulling out the steak and Popsicle I ask "Do you remember the movie _The Punisher_?"

"Awesome Bells!" Emmett exclaimed clearly remembering our favorite part in the movie.

"What are you talking?" Jasper asks looking confused.

I smile and fill them on what I was planning.

Having the materials ready I walked over to Jake and took off his blindfold.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Jake you caused me so much pain. Now it's your turn." I said darkly picking up the blow torch and turning it on.

I looked ready to cry when he saw what I had.

"Bella I'm sorry please don't do this." He pleaded.

I just laughed and walked behind him.

"To late Jake." I said.

I looked at Edward who had the Popsicle in his hand. I looked at him silently telling him to get ready.

He nodded and put the Popsicle by his back. I took the blow torch and put it on the stake right as Edward put the Popsicle on Jacob's back, and started to move it up and down and in circles.

Jacob started screaming as soon as the Popsicle hit his back thinking that the blow torch was there.

I looked over to see that everyone is laughing quietly trying not to ruin the plan.

An hour later we were down with that.

Everyone took a turn at beating Jake.

Even Esme took the paddle and was beating him.

After a couple more hours of beating Jake I walked over the stereo that was there and blasted Justin Timberlake. I knew Jake can't stand that douche.

We all walked out of the house and told the officer that was waiting by the door that we were down but just give him thirty more minutes with Justin than he can take him to jail where he belongs.

"Let's go home love." Edward said kissing my forehead.

I look up at him and all I can do is smile.

**End chapter. I know that is not how the court does it but I wanted to punish jake my way. So please do not send me a review that tells me how that is not rite trust me I KNOW!!**

**I'm surprised that no one recognized the Judge.**

**If any 1 has seen **_**The Punisher**_** u will no wat Im talking bout.**__

**Has any 1 read **_**Angus, thongs and full-frontal snogging?**_** If u have do u know that it is a MOVIE???**

**I love reviews so review please!!!**


	20. Epilouge

_**Chapter 20:**_

**A/n: so I have midterms starting 2day and well end Monday so I my not update 4 awhile but I wanted to get this out now!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Im sad 2 see this go cause it got so much love!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own my own brand new copy of a special edition twilight book!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!**

**BPOV:**

It has been a year since the trial and things have gone by great.

Edward, Alice and I are all seniors.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett are all got into the University of Washington.

We were all surprise that Emmett got in.

Edward, Alice and I are all planning on going to University of Washington as well.

Jasper proposed to Alice two months after the trial and they are planning on getting married after Alice graduates.

Rose proposed to Emmett. Of course Emmett being Emmett threw a fit and had to be the man a proposed to Rose the next day.

Edward and I are perfectly in love.

The trial just seemed to bring us closer and have been inseparable since.

Charlie met a woman named Trisha Hunter; she is a new cop at the station and is a year younger than him.

She is real nice and it's great that Charlie has finally found some one.

My life couldn't get any more perfect.

**EPOV:**

Today is the day I'm going to ask my love for her hand in marriage.

I had already asked Charlie permission and surprisingly he said yea and that he can't think of anyone more perfect for his daughter.

I'm planning on taking her to dinner at Bella's Italia and than going to the meadow where I had the gang set up candles so it looks more romantic.

I am on my way to pick her up now actually.

When I pulled up I grabbed the flowers off the front seat and got out of the car and went up to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey." Bella answered.

"Hey." I breathed out.

She looked incredible. She was wearing a black flowing strapless dress with her hair in lose curls.

I handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You look incredible that words can't even describe how you look." I told her on are way to the restaurant.

"Thanks." She blushed again.

Once we arrived I got out and opened her door.

I lead her into the pace and walked up the hostess.

"Cullen for two." I told her the reservation.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." She led us to a table.

I pulled out Bella's chair before walking over to mine.

After dinner we drove towards the meadow.

Once we got to the meadow she gasped out the sight of the candles and flower pedals scatted around the ground.

"Edward how…" She trailed off.

I got in front of her and got down on my knee. I saw her eyes widen.

_It's now or never._ I thought nervously.

"Bella my love. We have been best friends since before we were even born and I think long before that. Bella I believe in soul mates and I think I have found mine. You, Bella are my love, my life, my everything, and my soul mate.

I know you have been though a lot but I promise you to love you till the day I die, no I will love you even after death because this love is rare and will last for ever.

I know we have are ups and down you think I'm imposable while I think your stubborn but that's why I love you.

Your blush is so adorable and you clumsiness always has me on my feet but I will always be there to catch you. What I'm trying to say is that Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the most happiest man and marry me?" I pull out my ring.

She was in tears and all she did was nod.

"Yes!" She all but screamed and attacked me.

I laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen." I whispered in her ear while sliding the ring on her finger.

"I love you too." She replies kissing me.

That night was nothing but pure bliss.

My life can not get nay more perfect.

**Well there you go last chapter!!!**

okay so I have a little problem here.

Last Thursday after first hour of lunch I was walking to ward the library for the 2nd half and one of my guy friends had his arm around me. I didn't really think anything over it cause he has been doing that a lot lately but when we were in the hallway he was looking at me and out of no where he says "My ___" (not gonna put name down) and I look at him and just squeak out "okay" than he went "That came out of nowhere." I was like "You think!" than he just went "Im gonna run you into this wall" and we went into our normal banter. When I told my friend's tht r twins one said that he probably doesn't mean it like tht and the other said that he most likely did and that we would make a cute couple I looked at her like she was an alien with three heads. I'm soooooo confused. Srry didn't mean to put tht on you guys.

**Review please!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

I am so sorry that I have not updated anything, working full time and going to school just really kicked my ass and I am deeply sorry and I will be updating again once I re do everything. I have read over all of my stories and I am disgusted with how poorly written they are. I know I was young when I wrote them but that is still no excuse, so I do apologize and will be going over all of these stories, re-writing them and possibly adding to them if I see fit, I may even get a beta to double check as well. So if you still want to read my stories then hang in there please!


End file.
